Anakin Solo
Anakin Solo es el hijo pequeño de Han Solo y de la Princesa Leia Skywalker. Sus hermanos son los gemelos Jacen y Jaina. Anakin es llamado así por su abuelo materno,El mas pequeño de los hijos de Han Solo y la Princesa Leia Organa Solo, llamado Anakin Solo nació seis años después de la muerte de su abuelo, Anakin Skywalker, quien había renunciado a su vida como Darth Vader en el momento de su muerte. Biografía Anakin Solo nació en medio de circunstancias dificultosas, sus padres y sus compañeros habían sido rescatados de Nueva Alderaan, y mientras se encontraban arribando a una base temporaria de la Alianza en una abandonada ciudad espacial flotante llamada Nespis VIII Leia dio a luz a Anakin. Cuando sus padres se reestablecieron en la base de la Nueva Republica en Coruscant, sus hermanos Jaina y Jacen junto al pequeño Anakin fueron trasladados a un mundo distante conocido como Anoth en una instalación altamente custodiada. La asistente de Leia, Winter se encargaba del cuidado de los pequeños. Cuando los gemelos Jaina y Jacen alcanzaron la edad de dos años, Winter los llevó de regreso a Coruscant para vivir con sus padres. Anakin, de seis meses de vida, aun era demasiado pequeño, de manera que Winter lo mantuvo consigo en Anoth. Nadie conocía la localización de Anoth excepto Luke Skywalker, el Almirante Ackbar y Winter, pero un traidor a la Alianza logró rastrear a Ackbar hasta el distante planeta, y le otorgó las coordenadas al Embajador Imperial Furgan. El Embajador Imperial lideró una fuerza de ataque a Anoth para capturar al pequeño Jedi, pero su plan falló ante la presencia de Winter, el Almirante Ackbar, Leia y un mon calamari llamado Terpfen. Luego del incidentes, Leia y Han decidieron que Anakin estaría mas a salvo en Coruscant junto a ellos. De esta manera Anakin creció felizmente jugando en los corredores del Palacio Imperial de la Nueva Republica en Coruscant. Sí Winter no se encontraba en algún momento, el androide C-3PO o el wookie Chewbacca tomaban cuidado del pequeño Anakin. Cuando Anakin alcanzó la edad de tres años y medio fue raptado, junto con Jaicen y Jaina por el Lord Hethrir. Un entrenado de Darth Vader, Hethrir intentaba enseñar los caminos del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza a los pequeños. A medida que Anakin se convertía en un niño de mayor edad sus poderes en la Fuerza iban en aumento y se tornaban más evidentes. Anakin es incluso más talentoso en la mecánica que su hermana Jaina, habiendo tomado parte del ensamblaje de computadoras a la edad de cinco. Sus ojos color azul hielo están llenos de curiosidad, mientras que su estilo de cabello denota su juventud, sus genes y su continua distracción. Anakin parece ser capaz de controlar y alterar sus alrededores, y con su poder de percibir emociones, y poder entender los complejos acertijos de las personas. Anakin, se encuentra orgulloso de asistir junto con su hermano y hermana a la Academia Jedi de Yavin 4. Su tío, Luke Skywalker quien lidera la Academia, se ha impresionado por el poder de los talentos en la Fuerza de su sobrino. Anakin sueña que el algún día también será un héroe Jedi. Anakin murió durante una misión de ataque contra los yuuzhan vong. Apariciones *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Other'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de las Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Estrella de Cristal'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Asalto en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union *''The Golden Globe'' *''Lyric's World'' *''Promises'' *''Anakin's Quest'' *''Vader's Fortress'' *''Kenobi's Blade'' *''Heirs of the Force'' *''Shadow Academy'' *''The Lost Ones'' *''Lightsabers'' *''Darkest Knight'' *''Jedi Under Siege'' *''Shards of Alderaan'' *''Diversity Alliance'' *''Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Jedi Bounty'' *''The Emperor's Plague'' *''Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin Solo, Anakin en:Anakin Solo de:Anakin Solo